Dreaming on
by Mokina
Summary: My Brother always told me I was crazy. I never really thought much of it, before I woke up in a body of a green eyed kid. SI. OC.


Dreaming on

Summary: My Brother always told me I was crazy. I never really thought much of it, before I woke up in a body of a green eyed kid. SI. OC.

Warnings: Rated T. for language, for starters. It's OOC. It's probably AU. Beware.

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm writing Sel-Insert. Yes, I feel very, _very_ proud of myself, thank you very much. Have fun.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1:

The darkness was the first thing I noticed. It was weird, because I usually leave the curtains open so I can see the city lights at night. It shouldn't be this dark. And quiet.

I slowly rose to my feet, and the next thing I noticed was that I was _tiny_. I stared, horrified, at my hands that I could barely see in the darkness. They were small. Like really small. I started to feel panic rise in my chest and I breathed deep and a quivering sigh left from my lips.

This was not my home.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep at home, alone. So, where was I? I started to take notes on my surroundings, and realized that I was in a small room. More like a closet really. I started feeling panic-y again and reached for the closets door, and tried to open it. It opened in a quiet 'click', and I left a relieved breath I didn't know I had been holding. I excited the room quickly, and looked around.

It was dark, but there was dim light coming from the nearby window. It was probably night. I was in a house. It was like someone's home. Was I been kidnapped? Who would kidnap _me_? I took another look around.

And I realized I had been in a cupboard.

…Really? Who was I, Harry Potter?

This was starting to get ridiculous, and I just wanted to go home. And get my creepy kidnapper arrested. I was tired, scared and felt adrenaline flowing through my body as I took a step towards what I hoped to be the front door of the building I was in. As I reached the door, I reached my shaky hand at the doorknob, and looked, what I hoped would be, the last time at the way too clean house I was held captive in. And I froze.

'Cause there was a mirror.

And I was tiny.

And I wasn't _me_.

…

I stood frozen, looking at the mirrors not-me with wide eyes.

That were _green_. The prettiest green I'd ever seen, but that was totally beside the point.

The point was, that it was not me. It was a child. A girl. With long, messy, black hair. And the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. The eyes were wide with something that seemed to be horror and wonder at the same time.

I hesitantly took a step towards the mirror, and watched as the girl moved too. I touched the mirror, waiting for the green eyed girl to disappear. Which she did not.

Seriously, this was really creeping me out. This was not my body. What the hell was the kidnapper up to!?

Unless…

Unless I was dreaming. Yeah, that sounded better. This was just a dream, a little fucked up dream, but a dream anyway. Dreams can't hurt you.

I was finally starting to calm down a little. Now I just have to wake up. I've never had a dream quite so… clear, before. It was really unnerving, I usually don't see dreams at all. I raised my left hand to my right arm, my eyes never leaving the green eyed girls gaze, and pinched. Hard. And nothing happened. I was still here, in this strange house, in this little girl's body.

I broke my gaze from the mirror and observed the house carefully. It was clean. Really clean. It looked like a home for some really, really clean people. There was pictures in the wall next to the stairs. They looked like family pictures, the like I used to have in my childhood home. Except the family in the pictures looked nothing like my family.

First one I saw, was the man. He really was hard to miss, really. He was, well, huge. Like a whale. With a bolding hair and a huge mustache. Next one I took notice in the pictures was a smaller version of the man. He certainly looked like the man's son, like a mini whale. Kinda. The last person seen in the pictures was a woman, possibly the boy's mother. She had an abnormally long neck. Like a giraffe. They really were an odd looking family.

I looked back to the mirror, and saw the green girl looking back at me. Then I noticed it.

It was small really. I almost couldn't see it. But there it was.

In my forehead.

A lightning bolt.

…

A dream or not, I'm fucking crazy. My brother always told me I was, but I'm positive of it now. Who just fucking dreams about being Harry Potter. A _female_ Harry Potter. This was so fucked up.

I took a step towards the door again, and stepped on something. I looked down, and saw a newspaper. The date of the newspaper was July 30, 1991.

I reached for the doorknob again and opened the door silently, and ran out of the house. I ran over the road, but fell, and hit my knee on the ground, and saw blood stream from the small wound. You're not supposed to feel pain in dreams right? Then why the hell did that hurt? _What kind of a dream is this?_ I felt tears pour in to my eyes as I was silently panicking, while staring at the sign that said Surrey, Private Drive.

And staring at the house I just came from.

And staring at my tiny hands _that were not my hands_.

And staring at the owl that just flew to me, with a letter on its beak.

And then there was darkness again.

.

* * *

.

Author's Notes: Well, that was that. Hope you enjoyed reading, it was fun to write again. It's clishe, it's shit, but it's fun to write. The wonderful world of Fanfiction.


End file.
